Diamond's LoveUpdated
by Cortni
Summary: I'm reworking on my story. For those who didn't see it before here it is again. Diamond has an interest in Serena. Who's the new guy at Serena's school
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Diamond's Love a/n: I do not own Sailor Moon. It all belongs to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi. This is my fanfiction which I hope y'all like. I'm a big Diamond fan so yeah I'll put Diamond in my story. ;) lol here we go. :P "Attention all students," miss Haruna said, "we have a new student named Diamond Jewels." "He is all the way from another place here in Japan." "Please welcome to our school and our class." Serena looked up and almost fell out of her chair. "Serena are you all right?", a brunette asked. "Yeah Molls I'm fine." "He's just suprised me because he looks like someone I know. That is all." "Okay Serena."

When they were outside Mina said "Isn't he just gorgeus?" "I don't know Mina, I got a strong negavibe from him," Serena answered. Her friends looked at her a bit surprised. "Woah Serena you've gotten so much stronger as a Sailor Scout", Lita said. "Yeah Lita I agree", Amy said. "Oh thanks guys." "You're welcome Serena", they all said. They hadn't noticed Diamond had snuck up on them. "Hello ladies my name is Diamond." "Wow you're so gorgeus", Mina said. "MINA!", Serena said, "shut up." "Oh please Serena we know you were thinking the exact same thing." "MINA!" "Oh ladies please there is no need to fight over me." They looked at Diamond. "I'm here 365 days a year 24/7." Serena sweatdropped. "Oh really." "Yep I am Serena." "Oh I just remembered I need to study. Come on girls." They all ran away from the spot.

When they were back in the school Amy said "Now that I think about it I senced a strong vibe from him. He could very well be from the negamoon like Serena was trying to say." "Thanks Amy", Serena said. "You're welcome." Then they heard a laughter. "You are both right Sailor twits. I'm prince Diamond from the negamoon." Then Diamond walked in the room. "I can't figure out how you found out. Is it because of my good looks or what?" "No", Serena said," Emerald had a picture of you and I saw you and then I felt negavibes from you when you walked in the room." "That's why you almost fell out of your chair.", Amy said. a/n: well that was chapter one. hoped you all liked it. hehe um I put Mina in the story to go to school because she does in the SuperS series. Lol well review and I'll continue. Laters. Cortni 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: ok here is chapter 2 even though I didn't get any reviews. pouts oh well first chapter wasn't to good if you ask me. haha pretty short too. oh if you want me to continue I will 'cause there will be a seen by Serena and Diamond. sigh woah I'ma write something like that sweatdrop anyway on to chapter 2! chapter 2 After Diamond had walked into the room the four girls got ready to transform if they needed to. Diamond smirked. "You think y'all stand a chance against me? You've got nerve." The scouts just looked at him.

Diamond looked at Serena and stared at her. "Wow you look so much like your future self," Diamond said. "Huh?", Serena asked. Diamond shook head. "You havn't went to the future yet. I'm not suprised." They looked at Diamond with questional expressions. "Okay then," Mina said. "What do you mean about the future?", Lita asked. "Oh let Rabbit tell you," Diamond said. They all frowned.

"Who is Rabbit?", Serena asked. "Oh just Rini," Diamond replied. "That little brat?", Serena said in a suprised look. "You can't mean she's from the future," Amy said. "I do," Diamond said. They all looked suprised.

Then the bell rung. The girls all sighed and took their seats. Mina sat next to Serena. Lita sat on the other side of Serena. Amy sat next to Mina and Diamond sat behind Serena. She felt very weird with him behind her. She was afraid of what he would do. Soon school was over and the girls rushed out of the room and hurried to Lita's house.

"Wow Lita your house is awesome", Serena said. "Thanks Serena. I know I designed it all by myself.", Lita said back. "You're wonderful at decorating Lita", Amy said. "I'm in love!", Mina said. They all sweatdropped at Mina. "Well we better wait for Raye to get here", Serena said. "And Luna", Amy quickley added. "Oh yeah and Artemis", Mina added after Amy. Soon they heard a knock.

"I'll get it", Serena said. Serena went to answer the door. "Hey Serena!" "Oh hey Raye", Serena said back. Raye walked in the room to wear Lita and Amy and Mina were. "Wow it's beautiful!", Raye said. "Thanks Raye", Lita said. "Oh you're welcome." They all laughed.

Back at the negamoon base Diamond was sitting in his chair recollecting the days events. "Wow she was so beautiful", Diamond thought to himself. "Oh Diamond", a loud annoying voice had said. "Emerald what are you doing here?" "I just wanted to say I have a new plan made. It'll include you so you can have what you want." Emerald flipped her hair. "Why what is is?", Diamond asked curiousley. "Oh we could just capture Sailor Moon and make her a slave here and you can enjoy her the way you want." Emerald took all her courage to say that since she new Diamond didn't care for her but Sailor Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity. "Why Emerald for once you have a plan I like. When do we do it?" "Why when you like but it'll take time to get ready." "Great I can try and make her like me at school now while you put it together." "As you wish my Prince." Diamond rolled his eyes. Emerald vanished.

The scouts were fighting a big monster that didn't seem to want to be destroyed. "Oh this is one tough droid", Sailor Jupiter said. "I know Jupiter", Sailor Mercury said. "How do we defeat it?", Sailor Venus asked. "No clue", Sailor Moon said. "Oh you're a great leader Sailor Moon", Sailor Mars said. "Oh can it Mars", Sailor Moon said.

Then the monster attacker Sailor Moon and she hit her back on the wall and nearly fainted. "Sailor Moon!", Sailor Venus called. Sailor Moon just sat and watched at the Sailor Scouts just fought. She sat there trying to regain her strength.

Finally she got up and shouted "Moon Scepter Activation" and the monster was destroyed. Emerald had been watching the whole time with Diamond next to her. "Oh you havn't even seen anything yet Sailor Brats", Emerald said as she appeard with Diamond next to her. "Oh what do you want n..." Sailor Moon said then spotted Diamond. "So he finally shows up for a battle", Sailor Jupiter yelled. "Nope just wanted to watch your pahetic battle", Diamond said. "Ohhh you've got nerve", Sailor Mars said. "Ohh do I?"

"You'll get a battle soon Sailor Scouts", Diamond said. Then he and Emerald vanished. "Oh my god he's so hunky", Sailor Venus said. "V-babe shut up!", they all yelled.

"So what do you think my Prince?", Emerald asked. "They are strong so areplan needs to be powerful", Diamond replied. "Yes of course my Prince." Emerald vanished.

"I'll have you soon Sailor Moon", Diamond said aloud to himself. Then he laughed. "I can't wait to have you." Then he laughed. a/n: oh that was so long. hope you liked. Please make a review thanks. Cortni


	3. Chapter 3

Chp.3 a/n: OMG IM SO SRY 4 NOT WRITING ANYTHING 4 SO LONG. I completely 4got about it. lol sry. School also gets in the way so it's a good thing I got sick I guess. lol hope ya like.   
While Serena was asleep she was having a wonderful dream about Darnien. How she missed him so. It's been four months since he moved to Europe to study. He said he would write her but he never did. Serena was beginning to wonder if it was a new woman. She was going to be so pissed if there was a new woman.

Right away Serena hopped out of bed and ran downstairs to the phone. "Hmm, no one is home tonight!", Serena said aloud to herself. She picked up the phone and dialed Darien's number. "Hello?" came a females voice from the other end. "Is Darien there?", Serena said as she tried not to cry. "Yeah, hang on." She could hear the lady yelling "DARIEN IT'S FOR YOU!". "It's that girlfriend of yours from Tokyo."

"Hello?" "Hi Darien, I didn't know you had a new girlfriend." "Who? Oh Melina? No she's not my girlfriend. We're studying for a test that we have tomorrow in geography." "You are? I thought she was your new girlfriend since she answered and not you." "Oh no, that's not going to happen any day soon." "Good because I miss you Darien and you won't believe who goes to our school now. He's in Lita, Amy, Mina and my class." "Who? Who is it?" "Diamond from the negamoon. He even admitted it to us." "He knows we're the Sailor Scouts. That's why he's at our school now." "Oh my god! I need to get my butt over there back to Tokyo right now. I'll be there in few hours. Meet me at the airport." "Okay, bye Darien I love you." "I love you too Serena. BYE."

After that he hung the phone up and packed and was on his way to Tokyo. Meanwhile Serena started getting ready and called Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye to tell them Darien was on his way back to Tokyo from Europe. She said she'd meet them all at Lita's house. The girls all agreed and where there in a few minutes.

"I'm thinking we should all go together just in case anything might happen", Serena said. "Serena, that is some smart thinking. I never would have thought something like that would come out of your mouth.", Amy said. "Dang Amy that was mean. You didn't have to say that." "Sorry Serena. I'm just still getting used to the new smart you." "It's ok Amy." "Let's go!", Raye yelled in their ear. "The airport is like four hours away from here. We have to hurry and get there." All the girls agreed and then they left. At the negamoon base Diamond, Emerald, Sapphire, and Wise Man where all watching the girls get into Lita's new car and drive to the airport. While watching Emerald was thinking of a plan. She got an evil smile on her face as she thought of this.

"What's that look on your face for Emerald?", Diamond asked. "I have a new wonderful plan just for those girls there. It'd be at the airport though so we'd have to go.", Emerald replied. "Now what could she possibly have in mind that'd work?", Sapphire asked. "Well excuse me for not being the brains here unlike you who is just the smartest person in the world.", Emerald shot back. "Oh please, you've never been smart and never will be.", and Sapphire walked away after that. Emerald just sat there with her mouth hanging open. She's always hated Sapphire and he's always hated her.   
On the way to the airport in Lita's new car (which is a very shiny red) they were all talking about the fact that Diamond is going to there school now. Raye was getting all the details. She was thinking about changing schools just to be with the other girls. She was telling them how she feels so alone and wants to go to school with her friends. They all agreed. All but Serena. She wasn't paying attention to any of their conversations at all. She was thinking about Diamond and Darien. How this had happened. Once Darien left Diamond came to her school. A couple months after. Perfect timing Diamon. Serena said to herself.

"Hey Serena did you just say something?", Lita asked. "Huh? Oh no I didn't say anything. Just thinking to myself that's all." "About Darien and the fact that Diamond is here?", Raye asked? "Yeah, that's what I I'm thinking of. How'd ya know?" "You were mumbeling to your self hun.", Mina stated. "Hey guys, thanks for being here for me. I really appreciate it." "NO PROB!", the other four girls yelled and they all high fived.   
When the girls got to the airport they all looked at the gift shops and ate to pass the time. Finally when Dariend arrived Serena was so happy. She just jumped into his arms and hugged him so hard and they kissed for so long the other girls started to giggle. Finally some woman came up to them and said they were showing to much PDA (public display of affection). Serena thought the voice sounded fermiliar.

"EMERALD", Serena yelled. "My my my, nothing gets passed you now does it?", Emerald said in her own little bitchy way. "Wait untill you see what we have in store for you, you little BITCH", Emerald said. Everyone started looking at her now and then she looked up. "Oh my bad. My bad. Nothing going on here. Just practicing for a movie.", Emerald said as her cover up. "Wow, that was a sucky cover up you bitch", Darien said to Emerald. "Get the fuck outa here now or you'll wish you were never born you boy toy." Emerald said in a flirty way which really sucked. "No, I don't think so but you can get the fuck outa here if you know what's best for you.", Darien said in response to what Emerald had just said to him.

Emerald just stood there shocked that anyone would say such mean things to her. She had it coming though. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that you boy toy of mine." Emerald then did something that made Darien vanish and end up at the negamoon base.

Just then Diamond appeared. "I didn't want him. I WANTED HER.", Diamond yelled pointing to Serena. "Oh my gosh Diamond my Prince I'm so sorry. He was just making me mad.", Emerald said trying to kiss up to Diamond wanting him to forgive her. "I doubt it Emerald. I heard the whole entire thing. You lie way to much. You only get one more try and then your fate will be decided.", Diamond said not paying attention to Serena or the other girls.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Emerald flew to the floor. "Excuse me where did that come from?", Emerald yelled. Now she was mad. "Oh my god the sailor scouts are here. Woo Hoo. I get to have my fun today now.", Emerald was saying to the sailor scouts.

Then all of a sudden a whole bunch of beams came flying at her. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST" "MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE" "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH" "MOON TIARA MAGIC" "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH", all of the sailor scouts shouted. They all hit Emerald and scorched her hard. "You all didn't give me a chance. I could have beaten you bitches any time. I didn't get a chance. I fuckin' hate all of you. I fuckin' do." Then Emerald disappeared.

"Well that's the last of Emerald. Thank you sailor scouts.", Diamond said as he walked off. a/n: Well I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope I made it bigger than the last. It took me a little longer than an hour to type so ENJOY it. It's longer because I havn't updated in so long. My bad. LOL thx 4 readin' now for them reviews. Cortni


End file.
